pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 53 - My Mind In The Cloud
Back on Tonami Island Timothy and the rest of the group all continued on their way to Sleeping Dragon Lake. "This is going to be great." said Misty as she sat down on Articuno's back. "Yeah." smiled Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "I'll be good to get our mind off of that mission." nodded Brock "Well we're here!" yelled Tanza as she pointed at the area where they spent the night a year earlier. Articuno took them down and landed letting everybody off of her back before taking off once more. "Ah...this is great." smiled Timothy as he took a deep breath. "Pika." laughed Kachu "Mew." laughed Nina "Be." laughed Nikita as they all took deep breath's. "I bet everybody would enjoy this little day off. What do you think Pikachu?" asked Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Come on out. Aquilion, Infernape, Volrecks, and Eclipillar!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball and all of his pokémon appeared in front of him. "Kryeen, Merming, Starmie, Corsala...time for a little R&R everybody!” shouted Misty as she threw out her pokéballs and all of her pokémon appeared in front of her. "Steelix, Apaton, Fortress come out!" shouted Brock as he threw up his pokéballs and his pokémon appeared in front of him. "Saberal, Growlith, and Sandslash play time!" shouted Rodney as he threw out his pokéball and his pokémon appeared in front of him. "Misdreavus, Hittao, Espeon, Imperatowl let's rest up!" shouted Tanza as she threw up her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared in front of him. "Kerobolt, Golondra let's go!" shouted Jamie as he threw out his pokéballs, and his pokémon appeared in front of him. "Hawkool. Come on out!" shouted Aussa as she threw up her pokéball and her pokémon appeared in front of her. "Orphrgas let's go!” shouted Alice as she held out he pokéball and her pokémon appeared in front of her. "Bliger, Ignisect, Flareon, Plumar. You all come on out!" shouted Hinta as she her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared in front of her. "Clefairy let's play.” shouted Eria as she threw up her pokéball and her pokémon appeared in front of her. "Jin, Lilly, Lucaria, Kysis, Muddle, Kira let's take a breather!" shouted Timothy as he held out his pokéballs and all of his pokémon appeared in front of him. "Alright everybody take ten and have a good time!” shouted Jamie and all of the pokémon went off by their own way. "Well I’m going to get us some lunch to eat." said Tanza "I'll help!" shouted Brock and they started to set up an outdoor kitchen. "Well I’m going for a swim." smiled Timothy He then pushed a button on his watch and it disappeared in a cloud of white smoke an then he got out of his shirt and pants, then he went and jumped in the water. "Hay wait for me!" shouted Ash as he stripped down to his boxer's and then jumped in the water. "Me to!" shouted Rodney and Jamie an they both stripped down and then jumped into the lake. "Well this is such a beautiful day." smiled Eria as she to a capsule out her capsule case pushed a button on it and threw it out. The capsule exploded into a lounge chair and Eria sat down in it beside Misty, Aussa, and Alice who were already sitting down in lounge chairs. "Hay Timothy as long as I’ve known you I’ve never seen you take off your glove's even when you get in water.” smiled Ash "I know, but their made of a water proof material so I’m not worried about it." smiled Timothy as he held his hand up at the sky. "Hay Timothy what did you do when you were in that temple and it started to collapse?" asked Rodney "Nothing I just wanted to get out of there before we fell." laughed Timothy as he floated on his back looking up at the sky. "You should've seen it Rodney. When the floor fell out from underneath us you couldn't even see the bottom." noted Ash "Were you scared?" asked Jamie "I was, but as long as Timothy was there I knew we were going to be ok." laughed Ash "Well you shouldn't count on me every time...I won't be able to save you if I’m not around." said Timothy "Yeah I know." nodded Ash "Don't worry though...as long as I’m here though I won't let anything happen to any of you." smiled Timothy "Hay Timothy I feel like you have something on your mind.” said Jamie "Sort of." said Timothy "A penny for you thoughts then?” asked Jamie "Well look up at the clouds in the sky." said Timothy and they all looked up in the sky at the clouds. "What about them?" asked Jamie "You ever wonder what it would be like to be a cloud. Just going where the wind blows it without a care in the world. I wonder what it would be lie to feel like that." snickered Timothy "Well we basically are like that...we are free." said Rodney "We're bound by the laws of the universe. Like somebody chained in a dungeon there are limits to the thing we can do and accomplish." sighed Timothy "What make's you feel bound?" asked Jamie "It's hard to say, but I feel as though...never mind sorry that I brought it up." smiled Timothy as he rolled over on his stomach and dived down under the water. "I wonder where that came from?” wondered Rodney "Has he always been like this?" asked Ash "Yeah." nodded Jamie "Well let's enjoy the rest of the day." said Rodney. ………………………………. Meanwhile the creature continued its path closing in on it's target "Now I’m starting to close in on the power level. I can't wait to start fight." The creature as it started to fly faster. ……………………………… The day went own and time slowly went by an everybody was enjoying themselves. Jamie, Rodney, Brock, Ash, and Timothy all got out of the water and got dressed. Tanza and Brock called them all because it was time to eat, but all of a sudden Timothy spun around in a hurry and started to look around in the sky. "What wrong Timothy?" asked Jamie "There's something really bad heading straight for us." noted Timothy "What are you sure?" asked Alice as she walked up to him. "I'm positive...I’ve never felt this kind of power before." said Timothy "Yea I fell it now to." said Jin as he walked beside Timothy. "But I don't sense anything guys." shrugged Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "Chu!” shouted Kachu "Lucaria, Lilly, Muddle, Kysis, Kira return." said Timothy as he held out his pokéballs and his pokémon returned. They all looked at Timothy and Mewtwo confused, but they didn't argue and they all returned their pokémon to their pokéballs. "What is this power, it is evil no doubt, but from what." said Timothy as he continued to look up into the sky. "Pika...Pika!" shouted Kachu as he pointed into the sky at something. "I see it Kachu, but what is it." said Timothy "Or who is it?” wondered Jamie They all continued to stare at the figure until it swooped down from the sky and landed in front of them. "So we meet at last." smiled Gillz as he looked at Timothy To Be Continued.............................. Category:Season 2 Content